


恐惧毒气（fear toxin (◡‿◡✿)）

by solarcorium



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Lots of Crying, Panic Attacks, everything you'd expect from fear toxin, fear toxin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcorium/pseuds/solarcorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>六篇小短文，记录蝙蝠崽们中了稻草人恐惧毒气之后大声哭尖声叫小声啜泣的故事~(⊙‿⊙✿)</p>
<p>Chinese translation of fear toxin (◡‿◡✿) by drakefeathers</p>
            </blockquote>





	恐惧毒气（fear toxin (◡‿◡✿)）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyrobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyrobins/gifts).
  * A translation of [fear toxin (◡‿◡✿)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556321) by [happyrobins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyrobins/pseuds/happyrobins). 



> 源汤：http://drakefeathers.tumblr.com/post/59404046147/title-fear-toxin-summary-six-drabbles

_[permission](http://photo.weibo.com/1769519451/wbphotos/large/mid/3801513585122530/pid/6978b95bgw1eohaoxqae5j20i207qjsl) _

 

 

_(Dick)_  

    他们费了一番功夫才回到蝙蝠洞——紧紧粘在Bruce身上的Dick为此增添了不少难度。男孩抽噎着，仿佛他的世界已完蛋。他哭喊着要妈妈要爸爸。Bruce甚至在他抽抽搭搭的絮语之间捕捉到了自己的名字。

    这一切都缘于一口不慎吸入的稻草人恐惧毒气。

    他们上次与稻草人交手时研制出的解药对Dick没有分毫助益。想必是新配方，更强力的配方。因此改良版解毒剂的开发估计得让Bruce耗上几个小时，在此期间的一分一秒对Dick而言都会是折磨。

    Bruce别无选择地把Dick从车里抱出来——他就是不肯放手，他也许只有小小一只但他很 **强壮** 。他的脸严严实实地埋进Bruce的肩膀，他的手紧攥着黑暗骑士的斗篷。Bruce在医疗床上安顿好他，两人较了一会劲，那片布料才从手指中被解放出来。

    Alfred将用具准备妥当，趁着Bruce稳住不停乱动的Dick，当机立断地开始采集血样。

    “一切都会平安无事的，小伙子。”Alfred确认采集完毕，轻柔地拔出针头。Dick发出一声破碎的低泣。

    Bruce小心摘下Dick的面具。男孩瞳孔放大，双眼无神，泪水不受控地顺着眼眶打转。他用双手再次藏起自己的脸，痉挛地紧攥。若非手套的保护，他的指甲一定会抓破皮肤。他呐呐低语，太过模糊以至于他们无法听清具体内容，但可以听出他似乎祈求着宽恕与原谅。

  一阵痛苦、忧虑冲击着Alfred的内心深处，在他的面容上呈现混杂两种情绪的表情。Bruce知道自己也经受着同等份量的负罪感——为了让Dick遭受这一切，看着他遭受这一切而愧疚。一针镇定剂能够拯救他免受折磨，能让他陷入安眠，直到解药准备好。但他们无法这么做。他们不知道Crane的新配方，不知道其中的化学成分会如何反应。简单地使用镇定剂或许会让情况变得更糟。

    将Dick交由Alfred照顾，Bruce转向蝙蝠电脑，着手研制解药。

    “不！”Dick喊道，惊恐万状，瞪大双眼，“Bruce， **求你** ！回来！不要留下我一个人，我——我不能——！ **Bruce** ……求你了……”他可怜地哀求。

    尽管Bruce想要照做，但他没有转身。Dick唯一真正需要的帮助是解毒剂。

    男孩开始尖叫。他高声哭喊着向Bruce道歉，警告他，慌乱无序、口不择言的苦楚一股脑砸向Bruce，使得他认为——知道——Dick正目睹着他死去，反反复复，一遍又一遍。或是其他同等可怕的事情。

    他的哭叫声在蝙蝠洞内震荡回响，发生源造成的响动相较之下显得不值一提。

    最终，尖叫声减弱，演化成沙哑的哭声，然后变成安静的、时不时被打嗝声打断的啜泣。Bruce折返，看见Dick在医疗床上蜷成一团，紧抓着亮黄色披风裹住自己，保护自己。Alfred坐在床边，轻拍着他的背，对缩进壳内的男孩镇静地低语，但他安慰的话语无法停止Dick的颤抖，由恐惧诱发的颤抖。

    当Bruce拽开Dick的披风，将解药注射进他的手臂时，Dick睁开双眼，眼眶因为哭泣而泛红。他飞快地伸出手臂缠住Bruce的脖子，那么快，Bruce几乎来不及完成注射。他抵着男人的肩膀，轻声抽泣，倾诉着某些无法解读的东西。

    Bruce任由Dick抱住他，直到男孩的呼吁变得缓慢而平稳，直到他的肌肉逐渐放松下来，接着轻柔地在医疗床上放下他熟睡的被监护人。在精疲力尽的哭喊与药剂的双重效力之下，他陷入无梦的酣睡——但安宁总是一时，熟悉的噩梦在今晚之后依然会准时到访。

—

_(J ason)_

    Jason今晚戴了多米诺面具而非头盔出门，这就铸成了大错。虽说他原本只打算快速巡视一番。视察自己的地盘。询问那些在街头巷尾干活的随便什么人，确保没人找他们麻烦。劝说在街上闲晃的小孩早点回家。要想让对方交付信任，他至少得让他的脸的 **一部分** 见人。起码事情会容易点。

    他自然不曾料到自己会尾随某个形迹可疑的家伙，连续飞越几个街区，最后落进稻草人的新窝点。Jason潜行入内，听见稻草人正在向他的手下们阐释他的诡计。在他们发现有人监视的那一秒，刺鼻的气体炸裂式逸散，Jason即刻呛进一口毒气。看见那只向他抛来的毒气罐时，他就知道自己犯了个大错。但稻草人的错误更加无可救药——他向红头罩喷撒恐惧毒气。

    与Jason对毒气的反应相比，它对其他人的刺激可谓是温和无害。他一度熟知真正的恐惧与真正的痛苦，任何毒气幻觉都无可比拟。于是，它没有为他带来幻觉，却领他重回梦魇。

    Jason的恐惧是阴魂不散的癫狂笑声、锈迹斑斑的金属制物、和哽噎喉头令人窒息的腥味，他的血腥味。计时器嘀嗒倒数。他皮肤燃烧的味道。无法企及的希望。是他血管内流淌的荧光绿与酸蚀起泡的液体。情绪在冰冻般沸腾、灼热般刺骨的水体中分裂，抽离，徒留疼痛钻心锥骨。

    濒临死亡比他曾想象的任何一切都痛苦。死而复生则刷新了痛苦的限度。

    在过去，中了毒气的他会痛揍每个挡了他的道的可怜虫。不加克制地痛揍，全凭盲目的怒涛驱动他稚嫩的野性 **直觉** 。施予恐惧、痛苦，唯独没有怜悯。折断骨头，让他的拇指深深陷入对方的眼眶。

    这一次他有枪。

    稻草人的手下毫无还手之力——面对被逼到理智边缘的Jason他们不可能有。他费尽心力深埋的回忆潮涌袭来，伴随着凶猛的切骨之痛，仿佛那些人间地狱又在他身上重演。他咆哮，尖锐地挤出肺部最后一点空气。他的准头不甚利落，他握枪的手不停颤抖，但他的训练最终展现出了成果——四周的敌人如无头苍蝇一般纷纷倒下。

    他恢复理智之后会为自己感到恐惧。他杀过人，像这样的恶棍数不甚数，但不曾有一次动手违背他的自我意志。他从来没有这样失控过。他 **屠戮** 了他们。

    最后剩下一个男人跪倒在地，双膝中弹，为他的性命求饶。Jason只能看见咧开一口黄牙的怪异笑容，只能听见令人作呕的，尖锐怪诞的嘲笑声。他的弹夹已经清空。但他的手枪是铁质的，足够坚硬，足够用于重击。不稍一会，他的双手便鲜血淋漓。

    在他的最后一击落下前，他察觉到一枚飞镖锐利的边刃擦着他的脖子飞过，冰冷的温度之下饱含熟悉的恐惧与怒火，让他不禁想微笑。子弹耗尽的两把空枪从他手中落下，他失去知觉的身体也随着它们遵从地心引力的指引。 **都结束了** 。他还清醒的那一部分意识释然地告诉他。

    蝙蝠侠的阴影掠过地面，靠近他。他费尽最后一丝力气从地上抬起头，仰望着Bruce，即使他的视野昏暗，视线模糊。

  这是最糟的一部分。每当他事后想起，他的手仍会为之颤抖。那是他在布鲁斯脸上看见的表情。男人俯视他，躺在血迹斑斑的地上。失望，怜悯以及——以及 **厌恶** 。憎恶。他知道那全是恐惧毒气罐搞的鬼——他正好倒在那玩意儿上，紧接着陷入昏迷。

    他希望那全是恐惧毒气搞的鬼。

 

—

_(T im)_

 

    暗道内部狭窄、昏暗、灰尘扑扑。这里的空间如此狭小，堪堪能容下Tim，他只好使劲把自己挤进去。约莫一年前，他第一次发现他的衣柜背后有一扇小门。当初他只是粗略查探，并没有深究。而这一次他尽全力往最深处探索，不管那些零星的指甲片、碎木屑和蜘蛛网，沿着细小的通道向前，向前，直到他再也看不见门外明亮的灯光。

他碰到了通道尽头，一条死路，于是停止爬行，在铺满干燥灰尘的黑暗中蜷缩，在庄园中某堵墙的深处把自己抱成一团。他希望待在这里，希望这里足够安全，希望没人能找到他，在这里。

他不要 **他们** 之中的任何一个人找到他。仅仅是想到他们，仅仅是这个念头，就让他嘴巴发干，手心出汗，道歉的低语从他的唇边倾泻而出，反反复复。

    心跳加速。心脏疯狂捶击他的胸口。他知道自己的心率已经到达一个危险的临界，他想让指甲深深陷入他的手臂，撕裂皮肤，挖出其下的脉搏——只要能让它停下。

    他试着做了几次呼吸训练让自己冷静下来，需要尽可能保持安静，这样他们就听不见他。努力开始见效，可同时他也听见小门敞开一条缝隙的声响，从很远很远的地方传来，但还是 **太** 近，这点响动像拨撩死灰的新风，他的心率被再度引爆。

    是Bruce。Bruce要求他， **祈求** 他从里头出来，靠近门外一些也好。但Tim不会，不会照做。不会上当。他无法再应对Bruce的那些考验，那些只会让他失败，或让他害怕通过的考验。最好是一开始就不要参与其中。太可怕，那些尺度与量标，他不想看见这一次他又能到达哪个位置。

  他絮絮低语，希望能让他们停下、休战、求和。他们肯定已经找到他了。

     _我很抱歉爸爸我很抱歉Kon我很抱歉，我没有想要——求你停下——对不起Steph，都是我错……对不起对不起对不起——_

    “他们不在这，Tim。”Bruce说，“不管你看到什么，那不是真的。毒气幻觉。你 **知道** 的。”

    Tim紧紧抱住膝盖，脸颊死死压在上面。Bruce的话语触及不了他被恐惧毒云弥漫的思维。

    “只要你出来，Tim。我保证所有事情都好好的。没人会伤害你。从那里出来，然后我才能帮你。”

    对他而言没有安全的地方——无论他去到那里，再也不会有。可如果他留在这里，如果他在继续待在Tim身边，Tim必须走向Bruce，这意味着Bruce也会有危险。事情就是这样，总是这样发生的。

    Tim放弃控制呼吸的尝试。他倒抽一口冷气，一次， **又一次** ，他感到自己即将氧中毒但无法停止。他的胸口发疼，大脑发胀。环绕周身的黑暗试图将他一口吞下，而他无从反抗。

   “Tim， **对我说话** ，”Bruce命令道，听上去很害怕，“ **Tim** ！”

    最后传进Tim耳朵里的是Bruce的呼喊与墙体垮塌的声音，然后——他认为是不久之后——他在蝙蝠洞里的医疗床上醒来，身上布满细小的划伤，木屑和厚重发黑的灰尘。

    不到一天，他就恢复了健康状态。那整面墙花费的休整时间比他更长一点儿。

 

—

_(S teph)_

 

    她隐隐约约清楚有什么不对劲。在那一部分恼人的清醒意识里，她记得O说过留在原地，等待援助。有什么糟糕的事情发生了，非常严重的事情。因为O的声音听上去超级严峻，三令五申颠来倒去地对她下达禁令。

    但Stephanie **不能** 留在原地。她不能等待救援——不能束手待毙。

    于是她开始狂奔。双脚敲击着路面，穿越曲折暗巷，心脏重击着胸口，似乎准备一跃而出。沿路的墙面夹道逼近，就要将她困入其中。

    加速冲刺，心率骤升，街角的阴影映入她惊惧睁大的双眼，她知道敌人就潜伏在那里，回望她，把她的凝视原数交还。他们就在那儿等着，等她凑近了便伸出冰冷的双手一把抓住，拽进黑暗与他们相伴。

    恐惧驱使着她深深吸入一口气，致命都市中的剧毒空气，但她别无选择——他紧追不舍，分分秒秒都在缩短与她的距离，她必须呼吸，因为她必须奔跑。

    转过几个街角，黑暗中发着幽光的眼睛与她数度擦身，水泥地上伸起的手指爬上她的脚踝，接连多次将她绊倒。她停下脚步，稍作歇息，平缓呼吸。她想，她已经甩掉他了。

    然后她转过身，他在她身后，俯视着她，露出一个可怕的讥笑。她的心脏像一把凿岩机，疯狂开动起来钻入她的肋骨。无法呼吸。空气炙热沸腾。

    Steph扭头逃离，却一脚踩中水洼。溅起的液体温暖又黑暗。鲜血。她发出一声抽泣，不确定自己还能坚持多久。但如果她停下，她就会……她也不 **确定** 会发生什么。她意识模糊，思绪与逻辑统统为恐惧让道。总之不会有什么好事，她知道的。她会被开除，或被逮捕——就好像她是一个罪犯，就好像她是她父亲。她会被 **杀死** 。

    她希望能够再一次接通Barbara，也许她会知道该怎么做。但无论她怎么捣腾通讯器，这个小小的电子设备只是从颤抖的指间传来阵阵杂音。

    

    她缓下脚步，泪水沿着脸颊滑下。她无法…… **无论如何** 也无法继续跑下去了。双腿灌了铅一样沉重，肺部灼痛，恐惧，眩晕，胆汁涌上喉头。

    一股力量将她击倒在地，Steph并不惊讶。她试图反击但她太过虚弱，对方不费吹灰之力便将她颤栗的四肢紧紧固定。她的手臂仿佛被穿刺，她感到剧痛，但没有哭，过度换气让她没有出声的余力。

    自上方凝视她的脸苍白如骷髅，漆黑如玛瑙。死白的下颚、空洞无情的双眼直直洞穿她。

    一只利爪攥住她的喉咙，她闭上眼睛，等待着那一次紧勒和撕裂和无法抗拒的终结。

    她屏息。等待。

    静静等待。

    睁开眼睛。

    她眨眨眼，惊奇地看着骷髅渐渐融化成蝙蝠侠的脸，枯骨变成人脸与面罩。Bruce的两根手指抵住她的颈动脉，计算她的脉搏。他好像意识到她摆脱幻觉了。

    “我给你的解药似乎化解了恐惧毒气，具体结果要等我们回到蝙蝠洞进行进一步测试后才能知晓。”他对她说，“你方才把自己置于极易心肌梗塞的危险境地。”

    “所以说我差点被吓死？”她弱弱地开了个玩笑，站起身。

    “没错。”他严肃地回答，不带一盎司幽默感。她纳闷自己为什么会想跟蝙蝠侠开玩笑。“你刚才在逃避什么？”

     **你** 。Stephanie尴尬地腹诽，毕竟又不能直说出来。

  “我，呃，不是很想谈论这个……或者考虑这个问题。”她揉揉手臂，他注射解毒剂的那个地方还是有点疼。“我就是看到一堆神经兮兮的东西，懂不？我以为我真的要死了。”

    他冷哼一声，不置可否，只是仔细观察了她片刻。大概有那么一瞬间，倏忽而逝的担忧从他脸上闪过，Steph难以辨别。他的双眼被护目镜遮蔽，而她依然不是那个解读他心绪的最佳选手。

    Steph试着用通讯器呼叫O，接着发现它早被转到他们的公共频道上。现在看上去没人在线，不过……

    她真的不太想知道她狂奔的时候在这条开放线路上大哭大闹和胡言乱语了什么。或者这些话被谁听了去。

 

—

_(C ass)_

 

    在Bruce抵达蝙蝠洞前他们已经采取了治疗措施。尽管知道Alfred能完美应对，他仍然为自己没能早点回来感到愧疚。

    Cass遵循他的指令前往调查某栋大楼，并在调查期间遭遇恐惧毒气袭击。这全是他的错。他应该和她同去，他早该 **预见到** 稻草人也涉及此事。

    经确认，此次的毒气配方是Crane鲜少使用的一种，但——不幸中的万幸——也是他们已研制出解药的那种。如此一来，Cass就不必等着Bruce调制新的解毒剂。

    Alfred扶起她的手臂注射解药，她没有瑟缩，不发一语，只是静静坐着。Tim和Stephanie待在那儿陪着她，轻声细语地安慰她，但她的表现不像是听得见他们的话。她瞪大眼睛，注视着虚空，泪水从凝滞的黑暗中满溢而出，蜿蜒而下。

    不管她看到了什么，听见了什么，或者感觉到了什么，那东西带来的恐惧一定远远超出她的理解能力。除了颤抖的鼻息，她不曾制造任何响动。她的嘴巴抿成一条细线，下巴肌肉紧绷。

    她理应尖叫。尖叫或抽噎或啜泣。那些才是恐惧毒气影响下的最基本症状。有史以来恐怕没有一个恐惧毒气受害者安静如她，全然的死寂。而且不知为何，看着她现在这样，比看她尖叫到声嘶力竭还让人担心与不安。

    她的手紧抓住医疗床床沿，他们软硬兼施地一边哄她，一边将用力至泛白的指节掰开，让她松手。躺下之后她立刻又紧握身侧的床架，就好像她害怕床铺会突然奋力一跃，把她掀翻在地。

    她依然睁着眼睛，保持着那种惊惧的注视，仿佛洞穴的岩壁天顶之后藏匿着她所有最可怕的梦魇。解药有镇定成分，但需要一会才能起作用。而在它发挥效力前，没有什么能拯救她于恶心的幻视之中，也没有什么能保护她不受自己失控大脑的伤害。也许她能有幸在醒来后忘掉这一切。但事情并非总是那么幸运。

    最后Alfred把Tim和Stephanie赶到其他的医疗床上去照料他们的刮伤和割伤，接着让他们上楼到厨房里填填肚子，以防他们干站着挤在Cass床前为伊消得人憔悴。这对所有人都好。她会好起来的。她是那么强大。

    Bruce坐在Cass床边，和她一起安静地等待解药起效。

    过了许久，她终于愿意阖上双眼。

 

—

_(D amian)_

 

    他们三人——Dick，Bruce，和Alfred——费尽力气总算把Damian摁倒在医疗床上。Damian的双眼被黑暗和疯狂所占据，瞳孔完全放大。他尖叫，仿佛经受折磨，与死亡。

    他今晚吸入的恐惧毒气份量可以放倒一个 **Bruce** 体型的成年人。虽然Damian总是表现出一副刀枪不惧的硬汉作派，他也只是一个孩子。一个奇迹般的，承受住他系统中疯狂作用的巨量致幻毒气却仍未休克的孩子。

    鲜血顺着Dick的手臂划出一条轨迹，持续滴落。他抱着Damian冲向蝙蝠车途中，尖叫的男孩用蝙蝠镖扎了他肩膀两下。疼的要命。不过在Damian的情况稳定下来之前他不会让任何人在他身上浪费时间。

    “束缚带。”Bruce说。Damian刚才挣脱钳制，差点成功往他父亲脸上来一脚。他挣扎得太用力了。Dick和Alfred看着Bruce，不满他的提议。“为了保证他自己的安全。继续这样下去他会伤到自己。如果他不停下我们什么也做不了。”

    他们只有在极端情况下才会使用束缚带，比如某人由于剧痛导致肢体失控，并且对他自己和其他人造成危险。束缚带使人不快又不安。他们 **痛恨** 这东西。

    但他们无法因此反驳Bruce。Dick不停地往地上滴血，Damian不停地拿他们练手。这是唯一的出路。

    齐心协力，他们设法抓住Damian挥舞的四肢，用夹棉带体绑住他的脚踝和手腕，固定在床上。Dick伏在Damian耳边对他道歉。男孩大概听不见他的耳语。被限制与捆绑的感觉激怒了他，他开始新一轮更大声的尖叫与更加奋力的挣扎。挫败与恐惧的眼泪从他脸上滑落，他绝望地挣动环扣。

    Bruce必须用上双手才能固定住他，抵住他的胸口和肩膀，好让他保持静止那么一小会以便Alfred把针头扎进他的手臂。

    Dick跪在床头安慰地轻抚Damian的黑发。

    “别害怕，Damian。”他说。男孩回以呲牙咆哮，像一只被困住的小猫。“我们就是取个血样来检测他们给你下的毒是什么配方。你马上就能恢复常态了。”

    第二根针头扎进来的时候，Dick轻轻揽住Damian，与他前额相抵。这一针是成分安全的镇定剂。他们明确这种药剂几乎不会对恐惧毒气产生任何不良反应。而且相较于他们回蝙蝠洞前Dick给Damian注射的那一针，它的效力更强。希望这次 **管用** 。

    几分钟过去，Damian终于停止尖叫。然后他倔脾气又犯了，拼命地保持清醒，胡乱念叨，各国语言一套一套的，英语，阿拉伯语及其他。Dick像哄小宝宝一样让他安静下来，用尽浑身解数哄他入睡。

    “父亲！”Damian慌乱地呼喊，然后呜咽着说了些Dick无法解读的东西，接着再次大叫，“ ** 父亲 ** ！”

    Bruce从电脑前回头，忧虑地皱眉，身后的屏幕正逐条显示Damian的血样分析结果。Dick对Bruce摇了摇头，继续“嘘——嘘——”，试图安抚男孩。他能搞定这个。

    “妈妈……”Damian抽噎着。他与镇定剂进行最后的殊死搏斗，随着时间一分一秒流逝，他愈发处于下风。

    “她现在不在这，不过她好好的。”Dick告诉男孩，想起自己遭遇恐惧毒气的经历，当时他确信每一个他在乎过的人都离他而去，都在他眼前经受最可怕的折磨。“大家都好好的，我保证。”

    Damian缓缓阖上的双眼似乎在Dick脸上聚焦了片刻，“ **Grayson** ……？”他的音量渐渐减弱，最终化作一句含糊低语。

    “没错是我，我就在这儿。我不会离开你。只稍好好睡一觉，小D，醒来后你就会觉得好多啦。”


End file.
